darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
2
On Widows' Hill, Victoria meets Roger Collins, who seems disturbed when she reveals Burke Devlin arrived on the same train as she did. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. Collinwood, the great house on top of Widows' Hill, is a dark and frightening place to end a journey. The ghosts of yesterday seem to tell me to run. But I'm here now and there's no turning back. Victoria steps into the foyer of Collinwood and looks around. Elizabeth takes her letter from her. Vicki asks how many rooms there are in the house and Elizabeth tells her there are forty rooms, but not all of them are in use. One man does all the heavy work around the place and they do the rest themselves. Elizabeth goes to fetch some tea while Vicki looks around the drawing room and at the crashing waves below the house. Act I Elizabeth returns with the tea service and sees Vicki looking at the portrait above the fireplace. She tells Vicki that Jeremiah Collins, her great-grandfather, built the house and was a very strong man. The east wing was closed over fifty years ago and they only use part of the rest of the house. Vicki asks about David and is told he's likely to be different from any boy she's ever met. Roger is heard coming down the stairs and out the front door, ignoring Elizabeth's call to come into the drawing room. Vicki is told about her daughter Carolyn, who's about her age. At the Blue Whale, Carolyn dances with various guys, to the dismay of Joe Haskell. Strake tells Burke that everything about Carolyn is in his report. Act II Carolyn accepts a dance from Harry which makes Joe angry. Strake tells Burke that Joe is Mrs. Stoddard's choice to marry Carolyn. When Carolyn starts dancing with yet another guy, Joe tries to get her to leave, but a fight breaks out. The bartender calls the police, but Burke breaks it up right away and sends Joe to take Carolyn home. He asks Joe to return to the bar once she's safely home. Burke tells Strake the fight is just beginning. Act III Elizabeth shows Vicki the room she'll be staying in, in which she herself slept in until she was married. Vicki asks why she was selected for the job, when she'd never seen her before. Liz tells her that Roger knew someone at the foundling home who recommended her. Vicki says that, when she asked, no one claimed to have heard of the Collins Family at the home. Elizabeth postulates that she asked the wrong person. The front door is heard slamming and Liz goes downstairs. Vicki sits on the bed and thinks. Carolyn angrily storms into the house and asks why Jeremiah had to build this prison. Liz comes into the drawing room, thinking it's Roger, and is surprised to find Carolyn home so early. She asks what the matter is, but Carolyn only tells her she's tired and unable to enjoy herself. Act IV meets Roger on the cliff of Widows' Hill.]] Carolyn finishes telling her mother what happened at the Blue Whale. She's upset because she's wanted to get out of Collinwood since she was a little girl, but also wants Elizabeth to stop trying to marry her off. Elizabeth tells her she won't be alone anymore and Carolyn is surprised Victoria actually came. Vicki comes downstairs and says "Boo!" to the portrait hanging in the foyer. She goes outside and stands at the cliff of Widows' Hill. Roger approaches her and tells her she wouldn't be the first to jump, if that's what she was contemplating. He introduces himself and she asks him to confirm Mrs. Stoddard's claim that she was recommended to him for the job. He tells her that whatever ever Elizabeth claims must be true. She asks about David and he says he doesn't really know what the boy likes. She explains her troubles getting to the house and Roger reacts frightened and runs off whens she mentions that Burke Devlin helped her from the train station. Act V Vicki returns to the house and finds Elizabeth playing piano in the drawing room. Vicki watches as Liz collapses, then sneaks off unseen back upstairs. Memorable Quotes Carolyn: When I was ten years old I used to dream that a white knight would come along and rescue me from this dungeon. I guess white knights have gone out of style. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Joseph Julian as Wilbur Strake * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → * Robert Viharo as Harry * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → * ← Bob O'Connell as Bob Rooney → (uncredited) * Alan Feinstein as Mike (uncredited) * Steve (uncredited) * ← Blue Whale customers → (uncredited) Background information and notes * David is referred to by name for the first time. The drawing room is referred to by name for the first time. * Joe Haskell and Carolyn Stoddard make their first appearances. * Elizabeth Stoddard states that Collinwood has a total of 40 rooms. * The bartender at the Blue Whale has a line in this episode. * Roger's glasses can be seen sticking out of his breast pocket. He won't be seen wearing them until 45. * Announcer Bob Lloyd states that "Dark Shadows has been a Dan Curtis Production" for the first time. This will change to "Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis Production" beginning with 7. * Actress Nancy Barrett makes her first appearance. She would remain with the show until its final episode in 1971. * The earrings Elizabeth wears in Act I later return as part of Josette's jewel collection - Willie eventually gives them to Maggie (497). Continuity and mistakes * The ending of episode 1 was refilmed as the beginning of this episode. * Victoria's suitcase somehow moves closer to the front door in between the teaser and the first act. * The microphone briefly can be seen dropping into frame as Victoria asks what kind of a boy David is. * The jukebox at the Blue Whale has been moved to the right of the set, where it will remain for the rest of the series. * A Dark Shadow crosses Vicki when Elizabeth is showing her the drawers in her room. * For some reason, the foyer table gets moved back between the third and forth acts. * The audio on Victoria's "Boo!" isn't synced properly. 0002